thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sp00nerism/Trivia
YouTube *On 21st November 2011, Sp00n began uploading his latest play session on Skyrim. Within a couple hours, the view count on episode 24 had reached 1 million. As of 11/25/11 the video had reached 3,589,800 total views. Sp00n has altered the settings on the video to unlisted so no one can see it. Whether the extreme view count was due to an error within YouTube or a hacker of some sorts is unknown. *His first uploaded video (seen) was of him unboxing an Xbox 360, but got taken off due to copyright. *He has videos of his face on his YouTube, but they are private. *He uses a MXL 990 microphone. *Sp00n is a friend of Xcalizorz, but they don't usually play together. They mostly only play Call of Duty, but there have been some cases where they've played Killing Floor, with some others like Nova & DRJ. *Originally Ze was the only creature to play with Chilled Chaos after he left the Creatures, until Gassy, Ze, Chilled, Diction, and GoldGlove played the DayZ mod together, and Utorak, Gassy, Diction, and Chilled played Battlefield 3 together, making Gassy the second creature to play with Chilled since his departure from the Creatures. (It should also be noted that during Gassy, Renee & Diction's 24 Hour Charity Livestream on October 2012, Sly, Junkyard and Chilled joined them for Modern Warfare 2. Later on, Sp00n sang vocals on Rockband 3 with Gassy (drums), Renee (guitar) and Chilled (bass), making Sly and Sp00n the third and fourth creatures to play with Chilled since his departure from the Creatures) *Sp00n has the fifth most subscribers out of all of the Creatures, having over 406,000 as of April 18th 2013. *Sp00n plays with a wide variety of youtubers outside of The Creatures, Clash, Xcal, HuskyMudkipz, EatMyDiction, GoldGloveTV, TomAnex, and Immortal HD are among some of them. Gaming *His Minecraft skin is a pineapple. *He likes to use shotguns in first person shooters. *He used to be a hardcore Counter-Strike player and had played the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive closed beta. Nova gave him the code. Miscellaneous *He CONFIRMED that his name is Nick in this video *Loves to take baths. (Creature Talk #23) *According to a tweet by Eatmydiction1, Sp00n has a moustache. *He was the one who "invented" the word "brown". *Sp00n has a dog and a cat named Blue *In a trolling video, he claims he is a girl (played by SuushiSam). As well as a horse in another. *He is the only creature who doesn't appear on Creature Talk regularly. *His first job was a telemarketer. *Sp00n is currently dating Ali (Vdubali). *Sp00n used to live near an airport. (numerous videos have background noise that sounds a lot like planes) *Sp00n uses an iPhone. *He occasionally draws thumbnails for other creatures' videos. *According to his Twitter account, he lives on Pluto. Suspicions Sp00n's Twitter and Formspring page is scattered with pieces of information that have never been confirmed by Sp00n or any of the other creatures. *He is 23 *Kootra has claimed that Sp00n and Nova look a lot alike (it is unknown if it was a joke) *At one point, He had "a little Johnny Depp thing going on" in terms of beard/moustache. His girlfriend confirmed this. It is unknown if he still has it. *On Formspring, Nova said he looks like Jack Marston from Red Dead Redemption. *He has been recognized by his voice, but denied it. *In the March 24-Hour Livestream, Nova stated that Sp00n is Filipino. *He has traveled to four countries. *According to Ze, Sp00n is left handed. *Some people think that his profile picture for Steam is just a distorted image of Sp00n himself. Category:Sp00nerism Category:Trivia Pages